mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
I Can't Reach You
I Can't Reach You (君に届かない Kimi ni Todokanai) is the twelfth episode of Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Today at 6-3 One of the lights over Hitoha's desk burns out, so she goes to change it. The problem is that she is not tall enough to reach and she has a fear of heights. Miyashita offers to help her by allowing her to climb on her shoulders, but Hitoha's fear of heights is too great and she begs to be put down. Nervous and embarrassed, Hitoha shuns Miyashita and crawls under Yabe's desk. Misunderstanding the situation, Miyashita wonders if Hitoha hates her because everyone else in the class is weird, so she's just lumping her in with the rest of them and assuming she's weird too. Miyashita sees what the others in the class are doing, highlighting their weirdness. Yoshioka and Matsuoka are playing the Kokkuri-san game, and Matsuoka wants Kokkuri-san to go out with her. Sugisaki and Mitsuba are fighting like usual, which results in Sugisaki getting a picture of Mitsuba trying to lift up Miyashita's skirt. Futaba is pulling her gym bloomers onto Satou, while the Hopeless Squad watch with horror and envy. Trying to be nice to Hitoha, Miyashita goes to Yabe's desk to talk to her. Hitoha continues to be obstinate and Miyashita gets annoyed. Seeing this, Sugisaki says that Miyashita is being weird. Worried about coming off poorly, she tries a gentler approach, taking off her hair accessories, letting down her hair, and acting nicer. However, Hitoha is unable to recognize her like this. However, not only Hitoha, but the whole class does not recognize Miyashita anymore. Miyashita is upset at first, but in the end she believes that she can take advantage of it and live a double life. However, this time all of her classmates recognize her, because even though her hair is still down, they recognize her hair pins Yabecchi's Room Part II Futaba is the next guest on Yabe's ill-advised talk show. When Yabe questions her about her strength and her dogi, Futaba's responses are "I don't know" and "ask the author". Futaba ends up spotting a cockroach and goes to smash it, but Yabe distracts her with porn magazines. He tries to continues interviewing her, but she is too focused on the magazines and he loses his temper again. Dodge Master For gym class, Satou has a fast time on the one hundred meter track. Some girls are amazed, but lament the fact that he is a pervert. Meanwhile, the girls of the Hopeless Squad are still breathing in his air. Futaba runs the track and gets a better time, as well as ruining Satou's air. Yabe then suggests that the class plays dodgeball. Mitsuba sets it up so that it's girls against boys, but the boys don’t like the idea because they know that the girls will win with Futaba on their side. As the game starts, Satou tries to throw the ball, but the Hopeless girls want him to hit them in the face, claiming that it is good for their skin and that they won't lose to Futaba. Futaba doesn't understand this, but she believes it to be a competition and joins the Hopeless Squad in trying to get hit in the face. The four girls kneel on the ground waiting for Satou to hit them with the ball. Satou doesn't want that and tosses the ball over them, which Mitsuba catches. Mitsuba tries to hit Chiba, but he catches it and hits Shiori with it. Shiori is disgusted and comments that now her body is tainted. Airi takes the ball and throws it in retaliation against Chiba, but he dodges the ball and it hits Satou in the face. Airi is horrified and decides to commit suicide by biting her tongue. Satou is shocked by this, but Mayumi and Shiori say that she deserves it and that they will clean up her corpse. In order to resolve the situation, Satou says that he is happy that he was hit in the face. However, now Futaba, Mayumi and Shiori want to hit him with the ball, because they think it will make him happy. Satou thinks he's out, but Yabe tells him that he is not out yet because hits in the face don't count, leaving him vulnerable to attack. Let’s Play Soccer! Wanting to get closer to Satou, Airi practices playing soccer and she finds out that she is quite good at it. While Mayumi and Shiori encourage her and try to join, Futaba appears and hits the ball with a header, which destroys the ball. She quickly leaves them to play with Satou, leaving the Hopeless Squad jealous and angry. A soccer match starts between class 6-1 and 6-3. Airi offers to join in place of Futaba in order to show Satou her abilities and get closer to him. The match starts, but Airi is fearful of the other boys touching her. As Satou takes the ball, some start commenting on his skill and joke that with the amount of time he spends with his soccer ball that it's actually his best friend and maybe his girlfriend. Airi overhears this and gets angry at the ball. An enraged Airi steals the ball from Satou, showing impressive skill, and punts the ball far away. As Airi complains about being bested by a ball, Futaba tells Airi that Satou actually loves panties the most. Airi then shows her panties to him, making him blush, which proves to her that he really does love them. In response to this, Airi removes her panties and punts them away too, declaring that she will never wear panties again. My Words Can't Reach You The 6-3 class moves their desks and Miyashita moves hers over to Hitoha. Hitoha continues to rebuff Miyashita's efforts to make friends. Mitsuba, in exchange for pudding, gives Miyashita some information about her sister; in particular, that she is a fan of Gachi Rangers, so much that she secretly bought a toy Gachi Rangers belt. While the class is changing for gym, Miyashita practices different scenarios for befriending Hitoha. As Hitoha is changing, Miyashita sees that she is wearing the Gachi Rangers belt that she learned about and decides to try to make friends with her via mutual love for Gachi Rangers, even though Miyashita has never seen the show. During gym class, Yabe tells the class to pair up for stretches, and Miyashita forces Hitoha to pair with her. While the others do warm up exercises, Miyashita starts feeling Hitoha’s body in order to find the belt and comment on it. However, she is spotted doing this by others in the class and Chiba asks Miyashita why she is groping Hitoha. Miyashita replies that she felt something hard on Hitoha, leading Chiba to think that Hitoha is a boy. Sick of misunderstandings, Hitoha reveals her Gachi belt to the class. She is surprised to find that they are all familiar with the show. Miyashita (who is the only one who has never seen Gachi Rangers before) says that she likes the the green one, only for Hitoha to glare at her and say that there is no green one. Importantly, Yabe doesn't hear any of this. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Miku Sugisaki: Saito Chiwa *Miyashita: Oohara Momoko *Yuki Yoshioka: Toyosaki Aki *Sakiko Matsuoka: Hayama Ikumi *Airi Ogata: Chihara Minori *Shiori Itou: Iguchi Yuka *Mayumi Katou: Uchida Aya Manga differences *During the scene where Futaba is forcing Satou to wear her bloomers, in the anime version the Hopeless Squad is watching with combined fascination and anger. In the manga, they just seem to be enjoying the scene from afar. *In the manga, Yabe glares at Satou when he tells him that head shots don't count. *The scene where Airi imagines playing soccer with Satou is extended in the anime, and at the end of it Satou falls in love with her. *The part where Miyashita imagines different scenarios for befriending Hitoha is further emphasized in the anime. *When Hitoha reveals her Gachi Rangers belt, about half the class is watching. In the manga, most of the class are simply ignoring her after her revelation and the only ones who are listening to her are Chiba, Sugisaki, Satou, Futaba and Miyashita. Category:Season 1 Episodes